1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device, and more particularly, to a cutting device for cutting hydraulic hoses used on bicycles.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional cutting device for cutting hydraulic hoses used on bicycles, especially for the hydraulic hoses of the bicycle brake unit is required to cut the hydraulic hoses effectively and neat.
A conventional cutting device for cutting hydraulic hoses of bicycles is commercially available and another conventional device discloses sealing techniques for sealing the hydraulic hose after being cut.
The conventional cutting device has only one function that is to cut the hydraulic hoses and the sealing techniques disclosed above is solely for sealing the hoses. In other words, the users have to carry the two different tools to cut and seal the hydraulic hoses. Besides, the cutting device disclosed above cuts the hydraulic hoses in the direction that is perpendicular to the axis of the hoses so that the resistance is significant. The sealing techniques disclosed above are operated by rotating the hoses and this is difficult to operate.
The present invention intends to provide a hydraulic hoses cutting device which improves the existed shortcomings of the conventional cutting devices.